Anime Characters Always Wear the Same Set of Clothes
by Yell the Punmeister
Summary: Why does Gintoki have 4 kimonos that look exactly the same?


That morning, Otose woke up later than usual. It was to be expected, because some customers stayed up late last night. The first thing she decided to do was to check if her newest house member, Sakata Gintoki, was still asleep.

"Poor man, he must have been exhausted."  
Otose closed the door as silently as she could and returned to the bar. The old woman looked at the pile of rags that were in the corner. Honestly, is that what he was wearing? How did he survive on this cold? Well, it's time to change that.

She couldn't remember when the last time she bought clothes for a man was. Was it twenty years ago? Probably. Well, she wasn't the type of person to dwell on the past.

She passed the whole district, yet she didn't find anything that would suit him. The store she was going to was the last one. If there isn't anything, he'll have to settle with her late husband's old clothes. Not that it matters to him that much. Both of them.

The woman entered the shop and started looking at the clothes while waiting. The owner of the shop was her childhood friend and Otose actually hoped that she could help her with this particular problem. A small plump woman wearing a red kimono entered the shop from the back. When she spotted Otose, a smile appeared on her face and she approached her.

"Long time no see, Otose. What brings you here? Ah, don't tell me – you picked up another stray. Really, when will you learn that being kind always brings trouble?" The woman talked while helping Otose spread kimonos.

"Ah, Yoshino, you know me. I can never turn down a person in trouble. This one was in a really bad one, to be honest." The old woman lowered her voice. "I don't think he would've survived last night. You should've seen him. Poor man… And to think that he said he's going to protect me…"

"Protect you? So you finally found a bodyguard?" Yoshino laughed as she tried to imagine Otose with a person following her all the time.

Otose scoffed.

"You know very well that I never needed, nor will I need a bodyguard in the future. But I couldn't just leave him there. So, in the end we'll just pretend that I need protection and that he is doing a fine job. Maybe he will leave, once he recovers enough."

But she highly doubted that. This man looked like he really cares about promises he makes. Otose sighed again. It looks like there isn't a good kimono for him. He'll probably have to settle with the old clothes…

Then she saw it. It was hidden beneath layers and layers of old clothes - a white kimono with blue patterns on the edges. She pointed at it and turned to Yoshino.

"Can I see that?"

"You can't be serious. It's at least couple of months old. I was thinking of throwing it away, or give it to some less fortunate people. What's wrong with these ones?"

"There is nothing wrong with them, but this kimono is white, it would suit him well, and patterns are just like his hair."

"Fine, fine, suit yourself. You don't even have to pay for it. As I said, I was planning to throw it away or something." Yoshino was still shaking her head while she was wrapping the kimono.

Otose took the clothing and was about to leave, when Yoshino put a hand on woman's shoulder.

"Otose, I heard that Jirochou is wreaking havoc again. This… Kada, or whoever she is… She is real competition and Jirochou's gang is pretty much pestering everyone because of her. Maybe if you…"

"I haven't talked to that person in couple of years now and you expect me to settle things just like that?"

"Otose… You are the only one who can talk him out of this escalating to a war."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Jirochou is a smart man. For God's sake, you know him almost as I do, Yoshino. You know he loves this city as much as you, me, and everyone else."

"That's why I'm asking you to talk to him. I am afraid he will do something stupid…"

"Why would I start talking to him now? Who am I to ask the great Jirochou, head of the Yakuza, to talk to me? I am just an old woman who runs a snack bar. Goodbye, Yoshino. Nice seeing you again."

With those words, Otose left the shop. The talk hadn't bothered her at all. She trusted in Jirochou's wisdom. After all, she carefully picks friends. And for now, she has more urgent matters to attend to. Like a sick, starving young man whom she left in her bar and who could turn it upside down if left unattended.

When she came back, Otose was surprised to see that he wasn't there. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen. The woman went outside and watched the people walking by. She took a cigarette and lit it.

"Ah, it seems he left."

"Who left?"

Sakata Gintoki appeared behind her in an instant. But from where? She could've sworn there was no one in the shop. As if he could read her mind, the man smiled and crossed his arms like a child bragging about his accomplishments.

"I was on the roof. Now, that is a great view. I can't wait for night to fall."

"I rescued an idiot."

"What? Stargazing is nice. You know, when I was younger… Well, nevermind. I was actually looking for you now."

"Looking for me? What for?"

"Well, I was kinda hungry…"

"You don't expect me to cook for you? Hah, in your dreams!"

"I was actually gonna ask you where you keep food. I will cook."

"Like you know how to cook."

"Hey! I was the best cook! Everyone always asked for seconds! I can bake any cake you want! Strawberry, chocolate…"

Otose was just looking at him. Only yesterday was he on the verge of dying, and today he's… He's like a child. Where does he get all that energy?

"…vanilla, ice cream… Did I mention strawberry?"

"Okay, that is enough. Come inside, I got something for you."

"Is it cake?"

"Enough with the cakes already! Grown people eat normal food!"

"Well, I can cook that too, but… I am craving a cake."

"If you mention cake just one more time, I'll punch you into next millennia."

While entering the building, the old woman made a mental note to buy this idiot a cake later. If not, she was afraid he won't stop talking about it. She handed him the wrapped package.

"Here. I think it would suit you."

The young samurai opened it and stared at the clothes for couple of moments. Then he lowered his head, and the old woman could've sworn he had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. I think it would suit me too."

"You're welcome."


End file.
